1) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to non-destructive inspection and, more particularly, to a non-destructive inspection system utilizing a flexible display and capable of inspecting a structure for defects.
2) Description of Related Art
Non-destructive inspection (NDI) of structures involves thoroughly examining a structure without harming the structure or requiring its significant disassembly. Non-destructive inspection is typically preferred to avoid the schedule, labor, and costs associated with removal of a part for inspection, as well as avoidance of the potential for damaging the structure. Non-destructive inspection is advantageous for many applications in which a thorough inspection of the exterior and/or interior of a structure is required. For example, non-destructive inspection is commonly used in the aircraft industry to inspect aircraft structures for any type of internal or external damage to or defects (flaws) in the structure. Inspection may be performed during manufacturing or after the completed structure has been put into service, including field testing, to validate the integrity and fitness of the structure. In the field, access to interior surfaces of the structure is often restricted, requiring disassembly of the structure, introducing additional time and labor.
Nondestructive testing is routinely performed on metallic and composite structures including panels, fastened assemblies, composite laminates, composite or metallic sandwich structures and bonded assemblies. These structures, in applications such as aerospace, require that devices and processes are available to ensure structural integrity, production quality, and life-cycle support for safe and reliable use. As such, it is frequently desirable to inspect structures to identify any defects, such as cracks, corrosion, discontinuities, voids, porosity, disbands or delaminations which could adversely affect the performance of the structure at the time of manufacture and at periodic inspections during the life of the structure. Inspections are also required when internal damage is suspected due to unintended occurrences to the structure. Many structures have complex shapes that complicate the inspection and must be compensated for by the inspection method.
Various types of sensors may be used to perform non-destructive inspection. One or more sensors may move over the portion of the structure to be examined, and receive data regarding the structure. For example, a pulse-echo (PE) sensor may be used to obtain ultrasonic data, such as for thickness gauging or corrosion detection, detection of laminar defects and porosity, and/or crack detection in the structure. Resonance or mechanical impedance sensors are typically used to provide indications of delamination or debonding, such as in adhesive bondlines of the structure. Eddy current sensors are used to detect cracks and corrosion in metallic structures. Data mapping is commonly performed to provide a plan view image of the condition of the part or structure under inspection. Data acquired by sensors is typically processed and then presented to a user via a display as an image of the inspected structure. To increase the rate at which the inspection of a structure is conducted, a scanning system may include arrays of inspection sensors, i.e., arrays of transmitters and/or detectors.
Non-destructive inspection may be performed manually by technicians who typically move an appropriate sensor over the structure. Manual scanning requires a trained technician to move the sensor over all portions of the structure needing inspection. Manual scanning typically involves the technician repeatedly moving a sensor side-to-side in one direction while simultaneously indexing the sensor in another direction. In addition, because sensors typically do not associate location information with the acquired data, the same technician who is manually scanning the structure must also watch the sensor display while scanning the structure to determine where the defects, if any, are located in the structure. The quality of the inspection, therefore, depends in large part upon the technician's performance, not only regarding the motion of the sensor, but also the attentiveness of the technician in interpreting the displayed data. Thus, manual scanning of structures is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and prone to human error.
Semi-automated inspection systems have also been developed. For example, the Mobile Automated Scanner (MAUS®) system is a mobile scanning system that generally employs a fixed frame and one or more automated scanning heads typically adapted for ultrasonic inspection. A MAUS system is typically used with pulse-echo or resonance sensors. The fixed frame may be attached to a surface of a structure to be inspected by vacuum suction cups, magnets, or like affixation methods. MAUS systems may be used with a portable head that is manually moved over the surface of a structure by a technician, while the sensors are moved side to side within the head. Alternatively, a linear array of sensors can be scanned in one direction by the MAUS to create a 2D image of the structure.
When inspecting a structure, a display is typically needed in order to view images of the structure being inspected. For example, on-site inspection may require a computer or laptop having a screen for viewing displayed images and processing data associated with the displayed images. However, the image display information must be accurately transferred to registered locations in the structure.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a non-destructive inspection system that is capable of accurately transferring a displayed image onto a structure. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide an inspection system that is portable, lightweight and capable of inspecting structures effectively and efficiently with the results displayed proximate to the inspection zone. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a non-destructive inspection system that is economical to manufacture and use.